A Blue Jinrou
by WhitB
Summary: When Rin woke up he was really confused. Hadn't he been dead only moments prior? “You have some explaining to do.” A stranger’s voice interrupted Rin’s thoughts. “I- uh.” Rin floundered not knowing what to say. “Where am I?” He asked awkwardly. “Sotoba village.” The man answered. Where Rin is inserted into the Shiki universe
1. chapter 1

**Hey bitches, I'm back with a new fanfic. Also, I don't own Blue Exorcist or Shiki. Remember to comment. It helps me know that you enjoy what I write**

Out of all the things that Rin had expected that day, getting shot by Yukio was not at the top of his list. Although, neither was finding out that his brother had also secretly been an exorcist, like his now deceased foster father, but here he was with a gaping bullet wound in his chest and a panicking exorcist brother standing over him, surrounded by his classmates who heard the commotion and came barreling into the room.

"Rin, I'm so sorry- you were throwing your sword- I panicked... Oh my god I can't stop the bleeding." Whimpered Yukio, looking extremely bedraggled. "I didn't actually mean it when I told you to die... I just was confused and angry!"

Meanwhile, the classmates were murmuring their exclamations of shock, while Izumo, and Bon both phoned the proper authorities.

In the back, Shura, ditching her disguise, dialed a different number.

Not a moment later, a puff of pink smoke appeared indicating a certain clown had arrived.

With that the rest of the shaken class was escorted out by Shura.

"Well this result is quite... how do I put it... unsavory." Mephisto casually remarked eying the scene in front of him. Rin was lying unresponsive in a pool of his own blood.

"Sir. Faust the bleeding... I-It won't stop." Yukio stuttered out in shock, exorcist attire covered in his twins blood apart from his jacket which he was trying to use to stop the bleeding.

"Of course not!" Mephisto exclaimed leaning closer to Yukio so that nobody else could hear. "Even the son of Satan is susceptible to holy bullets... Or did you forget that all demons have weaknesses?"

"But there has to be a way to save him!" Yukio shouted.

"I'm sorry, but the most you can do is comfort him. He only has about two minutes left before he bleeds out, and the ambulance won't arrive for at least five, looks like you've been dealt a bad hand. Ta-ta!" Mephisto smiled coyly while gracefully strolling out of the room.

Gah-" gasped Rin, coming back to his senses . "Don't talk about me like I'm already dead. Cuz I'm not. If you think a bullet's going to stop me, think again." He slurred trying to stand but failing miserably.

"Niisan! Don't move, the bullet's still inside of you. You might make it worse!" Yukio shrieked frantically at his collapsed brother.

"I refuse to die before avenging the old man." Rin muttered at Yukio with tears leaving tracks down his blood splattered face.

Whatever energy he had only moments before seemed to disappear as more blood flowed freely from the wound. Rin's life flashed before his eyes as his body seemed to grow cooler by the second. "I'm sorry- Yukio. If you get a chance- put a bullet between Satan's eyes for me." Rin finally choked out before going limp in his brother's arms.

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan 

Seishin, while on a walk through the woods on temple grounds one evening, noticed something peculiar. There was a strange boy lying on the ground in a pretty big crater. Looking at him, he was coated in a series of minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing seemed to be too severe. Decidedly, he picked the boy up to take him back to the temple because he as sure as hell wasn't going to let him be ravaged by the wild dogs. He'd just have some questions to ask when the kid woke up.

When Rin woke up he was really confused. Hadn't he been dead only moments prior?

"You have some explaining to do." A stranger's voice interrupted Rin's thoughts.

"I- uh." Rin floundered not knowing what to say. "Where am I?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sotoba village." The man answered. "Where do you live?" The man asked

"True Cross City." Rin answered as it was the city in which he and Yukio were attending school. Speaking of which just the thought of Yukio made him remember the feeling of the bullet hungrily digging through his flesh. 'Was it all just a dream?'

Rin didn't catch the confused look that was sent his way.

"Do you remember what year it is?" The man interrupted Rin's thoughts.

"2018" Rin answered certainly.

"I better take you to the hospital." The man said concerned."It looks as if you have a concussion."

"What?!?" Rin shrieked "What was wrong with my answer?"

"For one True Cross City doesn't exist, at least not in Japan. Secondly, it's 1994."

"Come again?" Rin asked.

That was how he ended up sitting in one Toshio Ozaki's clinic, being examined with the man who found him earlier, whom he learned was named Seishin Muroi during the walk there.

"Well he doesn't have a concussion... but his symptoms are certainly strange. I can't believe he thought the year was 2018." Chuckled Ozaki to his friend, out of Rin's range of hearing.

"I know, I'm a bit worried." Said Seishin.

"I can always examine him for a few more days just to make sure everything's alright." Ozaki Muttered. "First I'll let him call his family to tell them that he's okay."

"That would be wonderful." Seishin agreed.

When Rin had the opportunity to use a phone, he was just happy that he'd be able to contact someone other than these backwater villagers who hadn't heard of True Cross City, and still believed it was 1994.

When he was handed a landline phone, it didn't really phase him because most medical offices still had them. What did bother him though, was the message that played after he keyed in Yukio's number. "The number you are calling has been disconnected." He tried again, and again to the same effect.

He then tried calling the monastery. Still nothing. Same with Mephisto's personal number. At this point he was having a breakdown, tears building up in his eyes.

'Is it possible that it actually is 1994.' He thought. 'If so then why doesn't True Cross City exist? Does this mean that I actually died?' He frantically thought. What did all of this mean for his brother, all of the demons and exorcists. Did they just not exist in this- wherever he was. Was he in some alternate universe?

"Hey kid you done?" The doctor asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Uh- yeah." He answered. "About that..."

2018

Assiah 

Japan. 

Everyone wore black for the funeral, the only people who attended the funeral were Yukio and the priests from the temple. It was a nice little ceremony; each person paid their respects and in the end Rin was buried next to their father. Then everyone promptly left, leaving Yukio alone with the graves of his family.

"Dad." Yukio said, kneeling by his father's grave. "I've failed you."

Yukio felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked up to the woman who was resting her arm on him. "Shura."

"Yeh, it's me yew four eyed chicken."

"What're you doing here?" Yukio asked the scantily clad exorcist.

"Uh- actually I came to deliver a message from the Vatican... they want you to go on a mission."

"I see." Yukio said somberly.

"Look- if it's too soon I'll inform them tha-"

"It's fine, tell them I'll be there for the briefing." He said curtly before walking off.

"Fine my ass.." Shura muttered before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished this chapter, and was going to wait a week to post it, but then saw that some people had turned on alerts for this story, so I decided to do something special and post it early! Thank you guys so much for letting me know that someone out there reads my story, and creative criticism is strongly encouraged. Anyway, the next update out will be for Shiki: a Continuation, since I have a chapter in the hole for that, but stay tuned for more - WhitB**

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan, Ozaki Clinic 

"Wait what... you mean to tell me that you actually have no family." Asked Toshi Ozaki.

"Yeah, Uh..." Rin gracefully replied mouth agape, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who were you talking to then?" A Now present Mr. Muroi asked.

"Well, to be honest, no one."

"No one..." Ozaki repeated skeptically.

"Yeah...?" Rin confusedly answered.

"Okay then... Seishin, may I have a word?" Ozaki gestured at the door.

"Now is not... Wait... Let go of me Toshio." Mr. Muroi sputtered as he was forcefully dragged out of the room by his friend.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Asked Ozaki, fumbling with his cigarette.

Seishin didn't respond.

Ozaki sends him an incredulous look. "You plan to let him stay at the temple don't ya?" Ozaki groaned running his hand over his face.

2018

Assiah 

Japan. 

Bang! Bang! The gun coughed, master marksman Yukio Okumura behind the sights. Bang! Bang! Four demons go down. "Bang! Bang!"

'Got another one- wait weren't there two of them?' Yukio frantically thought.

He scanned the area. The demon was gone. He turned to pick up his other gun, discarded in the field earlier during the scuffle. A twig cracked behind him.

He turned to fire, but the only thing he got in return was a click.

"Oh no."

The demon chose this time to pounce, leaving large claw marks down Yukio's back. Yukio pulled out a vile of holy water and splashed it on his assaulter, which he immediately identified as a ghoul based off of the horrid rotting stench.

He clambered with a new mag, eventually getting it loaded, and then fired. Bang! Bang! Bang! The ghoul fell to the ground dead, it's body starting to dissolve. Without looking back, Yukio picked up his gun and walked away, all with giant bloody gashes marring his uniform, but he paid them no mind.

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba, Japan, Ozaki Clinic

"Look Seishin, I get that you feel bad for the kid, but he seems like the delinquent type. Just think about this before you take some random kid in." Ozaki pleaded.

Mr. Muroi wasn't having it, "He's obviously in a bad place, with no home he can return to. I know what it's like to feel like you have nowhere you can go." He said rubbing two scars running across his wrists.

"If this bites you in the ass I'll be there to rub it in your face." Toshio says walking away from the room.

"I wouldn't expect any different of you, old friend. Seishin said, re-entering the room that temporarily housed Rin.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Hospital 

"You stupid four eyes!" Shura shouted absolutely livid. "Do you think that by going out and getting yourself killed that you're honoring your brother, because you're not!"

"Shura- I-"

"Don't you Shura me! What you did was stupid, and goes against any training you've ever had." She shouted, "you don't just stray from the group like that!"

"I'll take your concerns into future consideration." He gave in a dull tone of voice.

"Don't give me that bull! I've worked with you too damn long to just accept that as a response."

"I would appreciate if you left now, before I call security."

"Fine, but when they give me a call saying you've died in a ditch, don't expect me to I.D. yer corpse." He could hear her angrily storm out of the room, and down the halls. Much to the dismay of doctors and patients alike, who angrily shouted at her as she shoved through them.

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan, Ozaki Clinic

"Really you'll let me stay with you, even though we've just met?" Rin asked, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes from the pure kindness that this man was showing him.

"I understand when a young man feels like he has no options in life, so I'm providing one for you, granted it won't be free." Seishin said. "I expect you to do some work around the temple."

"Thank you so much." Rin shouted while hugging the man. You don't know how much this kindness means to me.

The man patted Rin on the back and walked him to the door. "Now let's get home before it gets dark."

Ozaki gave Rin the checkout procedure, and they left, hopping onto Seishin's moped.

"Now are you going to tell me how you ended up lying in a twenty foot wide crater." Seishin asked as they hopped on the Vespa.

"Haha... funny story. I saw the crater, and wanted to check it out but tripped and fell." Rin lied very poorly.

Seishin decided to not pursue the matter, as it seemed personal.

"Alright."

With that they set off. For Rin it would be the start of a new life.


	3. chapter 3

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

The ride to the temple lasted all of fifteen minutes, all of the while Seishin told him about Sotoba.

"So the village is really named after those wooden grave marker things we saw on the way up here?" He asked.

"Yep, their our leading export." Seishin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Creepy." Rin shivered.

"Funny." Seishin muttered with mock concern.

"What?"

"I didn't take you for such a chicken." The manner in which the backhanded compliment was said vaguely reminded him of his dad.

'That sounded like something the old man would say.' He thought to himself.

"Rin are you coming?" Seishin asked already climbing the temple steps.

"Uh- yeah!" He responded following shortly behind.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy Cram School. 

"Alright class. As you know I was recently absent while attending Vatican business, but I will be back teaching full time come Monday." He paused. "As for today, I've decided that I'll take you on a mission to observe an active exorcism in the field." To this the class responded with various degrees of excitement.

"You can leave your belongings here as there will be enough time at the end of the period to get them." He said while going to the closest door and inserting the key to the supply shop where the mission would be taking place.

"Follow me."

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan, Sotoba Village Temple 

"Rin, this is my father, the head monk."Seishin said to Rin in introduction of the old withering man.

"Uh... Hi." He said flinching at the man's hawk eyes boring holes in his head.

After a while of staring at a thoroughly disturbed Rin the man seemed to voice his approval with a nod.

"If your going to live here, you need to pull your own weight. You can find your room at the edge of the complex near those of the other monks."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Rin bowed.

He had repeated exactly the words that Seishin had coached him to say in order to win the head monk's approval. Rin was never one for formalities, but Seishin had been adamant that he gain the good word of his father.

"Thank you father." Seishin bowed, similar to Rin's only moments earlier.

The head monk just grunted and pointed them towards the exit.

"Boy, be prepared to start early tomorrow, the temple roof has a leaky gutter." The head monk wheezed on their way out.

"Will do!" Rin shouted as they walked out.

Seishin carefully shut the door behind them after they left.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy Supply Shop. 

Yukio entered the supply shop to talk with the client, bringing the kids along to observe the exorcism process. A little chime sounded at the door as it opened.

"Ah. Yukio, nice to see you." The shop owner greeted casually.

"Mrs. Moriyama. What seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"It's my Shiemi." She said worriedly. "Her condition's gotten worse."

"Alright, I'll check it out, and do you mind if I bring the students along to observe?"

"Sure! Sure!" She waved him off. "Just make sure my Shiemi is okay!"

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

After things had settled down and Rin had a nice hot shower, he started to get the feeling that something was wrong. This feeling was only confirmed once he stood in front of the mirror.

He turned round and round, just to make sure that everything was as he saw it, and it was.

"I'm h-human." Rin stuttered out, still looking himself over.

Sure enough he was. His tail and fangs were gone. His ears were also no longer pointed. Furthermore, he hadn't seen his sword since he had "died."

'This isn't possible... how could I be normal again?.' He thought to himself.

Maybe he did have some omnipotent being looking after him after all.

He sat in front of that mirror until he fell asleep.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy Supply Shop. 

Shima was the one who pissed off the Delkap, making some remark about it being a little garden elf, or something

It then took possession of Shiemi, and launched an attack on the boy. That was it's mistake.

It exposed its back to Yukio for only a second during which he took the shot.

The Delkap let out an abominable shriek before fading out of existence, dropping the girl.

Yukio caught her and carried her inside. All while the students cheered at his achievement.

Even at this momentous occasion, he still felt like something was missing inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, with finals coming up, expect sporatic updates. Thank you to all that read my fics! As always, comments are welcome. Sorry for the shorter chapter :(**

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

Seishin had come around at five in the morning to wake Rin up. He groggily stumbled out of bed and into the commons area where breakfast was being made.

The smell of food immediately woke Rin up. He ran over to the monks cooking breakfast and enthusiastically asked them if he could join in.

They made pancakes with bacon and toast, Rin enthusiastically helping all of the way. It was safe to say that the monks working in the kitchen had warmed up to Rin by the time they had finished.

When everyone sat down to eat, their eyes nearly burst out of their heads at the meal that sat in front of them. Instead of the usual mediocre food, a giant mouth watering delicacy sat before them.

As they ate, they looked as if they had been sent straight to heaven.

"What's all of this ruckus about?" The crotchety old head monk barked barreling towards the table.

'Oh no.' Seishin thought hiding his face.

"Rin helped make food today-" The monk who spoke was quickly cutoff.

"And?" The head monk growled.

"It's really good." Another added.

The head monk took the fork out of one of the other's hands, and viciously stabbed a pancake with it. He chewed vigorously, slowing down each bite he took.

His eyebrows previously furrowed in anger shot up as he let out a hum of satisfaction.

"You'll be working kitchen from now on. I expect you to be here at five every morning." The man said before walking off again, this time a little happier with a plate of Rin's pancakes.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy dorm room. 

Ever since the 'accident' with Rin, Yukio Okumura had been moved back into the main dorm building. Even so, it was still lonely. At least in the other building, he had some company. Here, he was in a single dorm, meaning that he was all alone.

This fact was at the forefront of his conscience as microwaved one of his pre-made meals.

'I miss Rin's cooking.' He thought to himself. 'Don't they say that you don't truly appreciate someone until they're gone?' He pauses mid thought to take out his meal from the microwave.

Staring into the mess of a meal that vaguely resembled something found in a toilet he sighed, depressed at the thought of his deceased brother. 'If so they're right.'

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

"Hey Rin!" Seishin shouted up at Rin (who was angrily hammering away at the old rotting gutter. "I have a job for you!"

"Sorry Mr. Muroi, but I've got my hands tied up here!" He shouted back while desperately trying to hold onto his wobbling ladder.

Session walked over and secured it back into a fixed position.

"Don't worry, I can handle that for you." He said as Rin descended the ladder so they could talk face to face.

"And don't call me Mr.Muroi, it makes me feel old. Call me Seishin instead if you please."

"Alright Seishin, what'll you have me do instead?" Rin asked, a hint of dreadful curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing much, just take this package to the Mutou's house. A boy named Tooru should be there to receive it. Here, I'll even draw you a map of where it is." Seishin said while sketching Rin a map.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy dorm room. 

Yukio stumbled out of the dormitory, nearly tripping on his way out. Save for that pink haired buffoon in his class, he would have ended up on the ground.

"Hiya teach!" The moron greets. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather be in this position with someone of the opposite gender. He said pointing at Yukio who was sprawled out on top of him.

"Ugh. Sorry." Yukio grunted hoisting himself off of the flaming pink haired pervert also known as Shima.

He had to admit, the overall obliviousness of this guy reminded him of Rin.


	5. chapter 5

**Hey dudes and dudettes, it's me! Exams are starting Monday, and I'm going to Europe soon so updates will be slow... as usual. In other news, I got another chapter out, so yay me! There's also a good chimera fic on Ao3 called Beast of a Burden by Shoulderpads. I think I wrote about the idea of Greed taking in a chimera Ed a while back, so it's good to see that someone had the same idea, and actually did something about it. As they say in Rome, great minds think alike.**

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

"Be careful, and make sure to follow the map!" Seishin hollered down the temple steps at Rin.

"Yeah, Yeah! I will!" Rin answered waving back at the priest.

Later, looking back on it, he would realize that he should have followed that damn map.

After about five minutes of walking, Rin was helplessly lost. To make matters worse, it was also scorching hot outside.

Looking up to the heavens Rin muttered "Why have you forsaken me god."

In a dramatic display of emotions, he then started flailing around aimlessly, cursing everything that had wronged him.

After a moment, he decided that he might as well be productive instead of sitting in the burning sun, so he resumed his aimless wandering through the scorching streets of Sotoba.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy 

Main hall

After Yukio and Shima had ended their accidental game of hallway twister, Yukio continued with his morning routine. He got his coffee from the commons room, and then went to his normal classes. Even though he was a teacher, he still needed to complete high school like the rest of the kids his age. The problem was that his routine was getting unbelievably unbearable.

Where he had once found peace in orderliness, he now just saw it as bland and distasteful. He longed for the entropy that Rin had brought into his life.

"Hey professor Okumura are you alright." He heard a meek voice ask behind him.

"Yes Mr. Konekomaru, as a matter of fact I am." He responded in his usual tone. Whether or not Konekomaru noticed the way his voice cracked like glass being hit by a baseball bat, or the way his body slightly shook, Yukio didn't know. But he was grateful nonetheless when the boy didn't mention it; choosing to walk off instead.

"Oh professor Okumura." Konekomaru started.

"Yes, Mr. Konekomaru."

"I highly suggest that you stand up. You're going to be late for class, and people are starting to stare."

Yukio hadn't even noticed that he was on the floor until Konekomaru had pointed it out.

"Thanks for your concern Mr. Konekomaru, I'll see you in class."

"No problem professor, I'll see you then."

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

After an impossibly long time walking, Rin had finally found the house where he was supposed to deliver the package. It was a relatively nice two story wood paneled building. Rin, who at this point was dead on his feet, shambled up to the door and gave it a knock.

As he raised his fist to knock again, the door swung inwards revealing a boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be only a few years older than Rin.

"You must be Todo." Rin said whilst swatting a mosquito on the back of his neck.

"Actually, It's Tooru." The boy responds with a chuckle; presenting his hand to Rin. "You must be Rin." He said as Rin shook his outstretched hand.

The boy smiled.

"Mr. Muroi told me you would be swinging by earlier. I was just starting to wonder if you had been attacked by the wild dogs."

"Sorry about that..." Rin beamed nervously "I got lost."

"Really? How'd you manage to get lost? Sotoba's not exactly big."

"I still haven't gotten used to it yet OKAY!?!..." Rin paused "Tossing the box to Tooru. "Here's your package."

"Awesome. Thank's... How about you come inside? It's awfully hot out here. You can at least wait to leave until dusk when the temperature drops."

"Well I guess the priest guy won't mind if I'm away from the temple for a little while." Rin said following the boy into the cold refuge of his house.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy 

Cram Classroom

As Ryuji Suguro sat in Yukio Okumura's demonology class, he noticed something was up with their teacher.

Every time he would say something about demons, he would look around like someone was going to drag him to hell personally, and with the subject matter that was becoming increasingly annoying.

'Bon' as Suguro's friends called him made a 'tsk' noise.

He bet that the teacher's recent attitude was in relation to his brother's 'accident.' To Bon it was incredibly obvious that the man had shot his brother in cold blood.

'I mean the two of them were having a rather brutal argument before the teach's brother bit the bullet.' He thought.

He, and everyone else who witnessed the aftermath must have come to the same conclusion based off of the way that they acted towards each other before the confrontation. The other Okumura was extremely pissed at his brother beforehand, so it's possible the other one offed him.

"Mr. Suguro is something the matter?"

Speak of the devil.

"No sir." Bon replied through clenched teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back on the fanfiction grind! (It's me). Anyway, if you like classic rock, Blue Exorcist, and or long chapter fics, then go check out Whipping Post, my new Blue Exorcist fic. It's been a blast to write the first chapter. Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming support! Next chapter for Blue Jinrou should be up whenever I'm motivated enough to do it! Without further ado...**

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

Mutou residence 

"Yo, nice crib you got here." Rin exclaimed as Tooru set his package on the table.

"Thanks." Tooru said while heading up the stairs.

Rin followed him until they had reached Tooru's room.

"So what brings you to Sotoba?" Tooru asked as he flopped onto his bed.

"It may sound silly, but I just kind of woke up hear one day." Rin said sheepishly.

"You're right, it does sound silly."

"Hey!" Rin shouted agitatedly.

Tooru started hysterically laughing right then for seemingly no reason.

"What's so funny!" Shrieked Rin.

"That face you were making!" Tooru managed to get out in between laughs.

"Whatever!" Rin huffed.

"I like you, you're funny, wanna hang out more?" Tooru asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Tooru.

"It's just... I've never had a friend before." Rin said while twiddling his thumbs.

"Really?" Tooru asked surprised. "You seem like a pretty nice guy."

"How about you swing by tomorrow, I have someone I want to introduce you to." Tooru said firmly.

"I'll have to okay it with the guys at the temple, but sure, I'd love to." He said beaming at his new friend.

"Great!" Tooru smiled back at him. "Hey, do you like video games?"

And like that, a new friendship was born.

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy 

Boys dorm room

"Night." The resident pervert Shima said promptly, tucking himself into bed.

"Night." Konekomaru said back, reaching to turn of light.

"Hey guys..?" Suguro said turning around in bed, to face his friends on the other side of the room.

"Oh, what can be so important as to keep me from my beauty sleep?" Shima asked dramatically.

"Have you noticed something odd about teach recently."

"Definitely!" Shima exclaimed enthusiastically. "I mean how can a guy with moles all over his face get so many hot girls to worship him? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Uh... Shima... I think Bon was asking if we've noticed professor Okumura's strange behavior." Konekomaru quietly responded.

"So you've noticed to?" Bon asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you kidding... Everyone in the whole school's noticed!" Shima yawned. "I mean the dude's messed up." Shima said. "Every time he here's the word demon, he flinches like someone is going to beat him up. Also he's been a bit scatterbrained. He used me as a fall pillow this morning outside of the dorm."

"He has been a bit emotionally unhinged after his brother's accident." Konekomaru adds.

"All I'm saying is, what if it wasn't an accident."

"Bon!" Konekomaru gasped . "You aren't suggesting that professor Okumura purposefully shot his brother, are you?"

"Yeah Bon, teach has been acting a bit strange, but it's probably because he watched his brother die; I don't think he killed the guy."

"Did you guys not hear the way they were screaming at each other before though. They obviously had a bone to pick with each other, and then one of them was shot... It's a logical conclusion to come to."

"I guess." Konekomaru shrugged

"Koneko, You aren't siding with Bon on this one, are you?!?" Shima exclaimed.

"I-I- I just see where Bon is coming from is all." He stuttered. "Professor Okumura is acting pretty suspiciously."

"I can't believe this!" Shima groaned. "Teach is actually an okay guy... Actually I kind of... wait." Shima stops suddenly.

"Wh- what is it?" Konekomaru asked

"Pity... That must be it!" Shima shouted. "Girls love a good sob story, so he must've killed his brother to get the ladies to pity him. That must be why they're attracted to him!" Shima shouted, springing up from bed.

"Hey, Shima, you idiot!" Bon angrily called out after his friend, but it was too late, and Shima was already long gone.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end poorly?" Konekomaru asked, face palming.


	7. chapter 7

**Yes! This long awaited chapter is finally here, bringing and end to the prologue. The actual story starts next chapter, but this also means that the chapters will take longer to get out, as I have to re watch and essentially memorize each chapter. Next chapter in particular will take longer because I'm going to Europe. Thanks for your patience!- WhitB**

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

It was the morning after Rin had his hang out session with Tooru. Mr. Muroi didn't seem to mind that he had stayed out passed dark, but Rin wasn't too sure about the head priest. That crotchety old man was the type who could find a way to complain about anything. That's why he was up extra early making breakfast, so that way the old man wouldn't have too much to complain about.

When Rin arrived in the kitchen however, the man was already there. He seemed to bristle up for a moment, but gave a stiff wave anyway. He then walked away like Rin had the plague or something.

That man really didn't like a 'delinquent' being in his temple. Being judged like this really irked Rin, but what could he do?

"That man really doesn't like me." He muttered as he started to prepare his workstation.

"He just doesn't know how to act around you is all."

Rin jumped at this new voice at the doorway.

"Hey Seishin!" Rin chirped at the man who startled him.

"It seems that you really have made an impression on that Mutou boy... He called earlier to see if you could swing by later today."

"What'd you tell him?" Asked Rin as he turned on the oven.

"I told him that if it was okay with you, then you'd swing by after you'd finished your responsibilities around the church."

"Thank you so much!" Rin beamed at the man.

Rin could've sworn that this new reality had been so nice to him that it must've been some sort of heaven.

He had made a friend

Found a home

And he was human.

It all was like a dream come true. He just wished that the old man and Yukio could have been here with him.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy 

The day after Bon had the conversation with the Kyoto trio, one Yukio Okumura was walking down the halls of True Cross Academy when he came across a peculiar sight.

Shima Renzo was surrounded by girls. Actual girls.

'Better put whatever shenanigans he's up to, to an end.' Yukio thought

He slowly walked over to the boy, and tapped him on the back.

"Mr. Renzo, care to explain what's going on here?" He asked as seriously as he could.

"Uh..." Shima started. "I was just telling these ladies about how my brother died several months ago in a super tragic accident."

"I don't know if you know this, but I just called in a report to the Kyoto office this morning, and as of then both your brothers were alive."

"Oh! What a relief!" Shima dramatically sighed as the girls dispersed. "Wait! Where are you going?" He pitifully called out to them, but his efforts were futile.

"Mr. Renzo, I find all of this pretty insensitive after my brother's accident."

There was a snort behind him. He turned around to see his moody star pupil there.

"Was it really an accident though." Suguro growled.

"Bon!" Shima hissed at his friend.

"I don't think I understand what you're implying Mr. Suguro." Yukio said in his same monotonous tone of voice; glasses shielding his eyes from view.

"Whatever." Bon huffed and moved to leave.

"What I do understand however..." Yukio started, stopping the boy in his tracks, "is that your behavior has been inappropriate for school, and you both will be expected in my office at five for detention."

"Awwww." Shima whined whilst Bon just moodily stalked away in the background.

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

"Thanks Seishin!" Rin shouted back up the steps of the temple as jogged off.

"Rin!" The priest shouted back, "make sure you follow the map this time!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Shouted Rin, haphazardly waving the map back as a conformation as he set off.

When he arrived back at his new friend's house, Tooru wasn't the one who greeted him at the door, it was a young woman with black hair.

"Names Aoi!" She greeted. "Tooru didn't tell me that his friend was so cute!" She gushed.

"Thanks, I guess..." Rin rubbed the back of his neck while blushing.

"Anyway... They're upstairs!" She chirped while walking up to the fridge.

"They?" Rin asked.

"Oh... He has another friend over too." She said, rustling the ice box's contents.

"Thanks." Rin awkwardly choked out for the third time that day whilst ascending the stairs.

2018

Assiah 

True Cross City, Japan, True Cross Academy 

Yukio Okumura's Classroom

Sitting there in detention, Bon was pissed.

Shima knew the other boy had a short fuse, but not even he could set the other off as much as this professor Okumura.

Speaking of whom, the professor sat at his desk grading papers.

Meanwhile Bon, being the good boy he was, just sat there, stewing while doing his latest assignments.

Shima on the other hand just leaned back in his chair, and watched his friend stew more, and more my the minute.

'This year is gonna be really long.' All three of them pretty much huffed in unison.

Spring 1994

4 months prior to the events of Shiki. 

Sotoba Japan

When Rin was introduced to Masao Murasako, the first thought in his head was; 'damn this guy is creepy.'

The way the kid looked; with his beady eyes, elongated head, and greasy mullet; and the way that he acted; painted him as an awful character.

'Well if Tooru is his friend I guess he can't be that bad..." Rin thought a minute later.

All the while the kid just sat there, clearly dissatisfied with Rin's presence.

Masao finally stopped assaulting Rin with his eyes when Tooru spoke up.

"So Rin... Will you be joining us at school this summer?"

Masao let out an unflattering snort. "As if a delinquent like him would go to school."

Rin just sat there completely shocked at the other boy's words.

Obviously Tooru was too as he just stared at his friend for a moment before he chewed the other boy out, telling him that he shouldn't say stuff like that.

"Fine!" A hurt Masao shrieked. "I'm leaving!"

"Masao wait!" Tooru called after his wayward friend; alas it was too late.

"I'm so sorry... He just gets like this sometimes... but he's a good guy." Tooru said, rubbing his hands over his face in disdain.

"Alright..." Rin said uncomfortably. "So you wanted to hang out?"


End file.
